


无言 3

by Visa1010



Category: LOFTER - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visa1010/pseuds/Visa1010





	无言 3

无言 3

all南 这篇周旋

——————————————

周震南放长假时常留在学校宿舍里住，不想回家。这段时间没有人来找他，倒也清净。

“包子哥哥，我......”

他穿着一身白色衬衫匆忙冲进了学校附近的早饭店，对着前台的男生喊。

“两个酸菜包子，一碗小米粥和一杯豆浆。”

“包子哥哥”头都没抬，慢条斯理的像是在汇报工作，然后拿起一旁准备好的早餐问周震南：“打包还是在这吃？”

小孩看餐厅里人不多，就笑盈盈的回答：“在这里吃。”

他挑了个离前台很近的座位，边吃边跟钟易轩聊天。食堂的早餐及其敷衍，让他难以下咽，假期里还不开，周震南就经常来光顾这家生意较好的早餐店。店主是个跟他年龄相仿的小哥，上完职业高中就不学习了，选择在大学附近支个小摊做点早餐生意。

大城市的钱其实也挺好挣，学生匆匆忙忙走过时会站住脚来这里买点吃的，他逐渐攒了几个子儿，就买下一家店铺过上了稳定的日子。

钟易轩眼里，周震南很爱笑，吃饭时也因为这点经常呛到。让他改吧，小孩还理直气壮的拒绝，说人长着张嘴，除了吃饭，不就用来说话吗？

钟易轩默默的想，其实也可以干别的。

小孩往嘴里塞了个包子，津津有味地嚼着，小腮鼓鼓的活像个小仓鼠。钟易轩咽了下口水，直勾勾的盯着邻座的小孩，手机都已经黑屏了。

“阿南，今天忙吗？”

他问道。

“啊，今天早上去买点学习用品，下午就没事了。”

小孩边吃边嘟囔，嘴巴里的油汁都快流出来了。钟易轩离开前台，做到了周震南餐桌的对面，笑着拿纸巾给他擦嘴：“那南南今天要不要去我家楼上玩？最近和朋友一起合租了套房子，想带你去看看。”

周震南一听，眼睛冒星星似的弯弯眼角，把喜悦都写在了脸上：“我要去我要去！我要去看包子哥哥的新房子大不大！”

钟易轩把纸巾扔掉后含笑说：“合租的公寓啦，你也别太期待，会有些生人来回走动，不用担心，大家都是好朋友。”

小孩津津有味的吃着早餐，又咕咚吸了一大口的豆浆，小嘴快包不住奶白色的浆液了，有些水渍粘在了嘴角。

钟易轩又抽了几张餐纸，让他慢点吃，不着急，又没人跟他抢。

“那我得快点吃啊，早买完用具早跟包子哥哥去看新房。”

说的跟小两口结婚前买房一样的甜蜜。钟易轩宠溺地揉乱小孩头顶的碎发，决定要好好赚钱，争取买上自己的大房子，再请小孩一起住。

不收房租，存款他管，一住一辈子的那种。

但其实他知道周震南的家世，这样的幻想太不切合实际，显得有些荒唐。

他爱周震南，卑微的爱。

小孩匆匆吃完了早餐，刚要掏钱就被钟易轩拦下，说：“多买点东西给你自己补补吧，看把你瘦的，下午早点来，说不定我还能带你去公寓里赶上一场午饭。”

周震南感到有些不好意思，他的生活费虽然足够，可之身在外想要用钱的地方很多，还不想对家里开口。一个早餐钱他能掏出来的，但经不住钟易轩的推辞，只好连说了几声谢谢就跑出去了。

周震南一开始确实是背着小包规规矩矩地挑着书本和钢笔，很快就把清单上要用的东西买好了。结束后他没去找钟易轩，而是走了条隐秘的小路，钻进一家成人用品商店。

孟子坤带他来过，还在店里用手指着情趣玩具，诱惑南南晚上回家在床上试试。钱都是出手阔绰的孟子坤出，他只负责配合享用。自己买倒是头一回。

店主叼着跟烟抬头看了眼小孩，一脸很不耐烦地说：“未成年不许进来。”

“我成年了，这是我的身份证......”

小孩利落地从包里掏出一张假的卡片，这是赵天宇瞒着家里人给他定制的高仿成人证，为的就是能让小孩出入各种地方方便点，可以更自由。

老板眯着眼睛紧握卡片认真核对，除了小孩的照片过于稚嫩外，其他倒还真没出现差错，只得把东西还给人家，手一挥就放进去了。

周震南的心跳蹦的飞快，计谋得逞般的在心中窃喜。他往深处走，被大大小小的情趣玩具迷住了眼。尺寸巨大的假阳具，sm用的小皮鞭，电力十足的跳蛋套装，甚至还有好多包裹严实的av磁带。他升起一股紧张感，连挑玩具的手都有些颤抖。

看了玩具们的价格和背后的大致说明书，他好些都很心动。那就大手大脚一次吧，满足自己的身子有什么不好。

于是他选了好些东西，都让老板一点一点帮他检查装起来。付账时老板用异样的眼光看了眼他：“给小女友用的？”

周震南抿了抿嘴，迟疑了好半天才点点头。

“就算是自己用，也得注意点度。”

他突然感到心跳漏了一拍，但也管不了那么多了。所有东西都被装进包里，这里不只有小孩子的文具，还有难以启齿的成人用具。

他出了店门一路小跑回到了早餐店，正好赶在中午，钟易轩看见了小孩毛茸茸的头顶在风中被吹乱，不紧不慢的走出店锁好大门，挂上休息的牌子，便领着小孩走了。

路上他注意到了小孩身后鼓鼓的小包，问：“都是学习用品？”

小孩乖巧的点点头，用眼神撒谎他是很擅长的。

路不远，走了大概三四分钟就到了。他俩坐电梯到达了五楼，钟易轩抽出钥匙去开门，小孩有些紧张的攥住他的衣角。他是怕有生人的。

他钥匙还没转动，门在从里面推开了，吓得钟易轩差点被撞倒。里面的人是个留着一头秀发的哥哥，周震南的第一眼觉得很漂亮，就不做多余的评价了。

“包子回来啦，还带个朋友？来来，快进来，快吃午饭吧。”

钟易轩把周震南请进屋，小孩胆怯的躲在他身后。

“我是王竟力，钟易轩的朋友，你是？”

王竟力刚对小孩自我介绍完，就被钟易轩抢了话：“这是周震南，我一个好朋友，比较怕生人，你可别吓到他。”

“行行，现在家里都没人了，你们快去洗手吃饭，我去上班了。”

说着，早已着装准备好的王竟力朝周震南挥挥手关门走了，屋里霎时无声。钟易轩给小孩拿拖鞋，还催他去洗手。

小孩逐渐放小心来，笑嘻嘻地还住钟易轩的身子，说他中午不想吃饭，要吃“包子”。

钟易轩掐了下周震南的鼻子，坏笑着去咬他的小脸蛋：“南南忍不住了？不去参观一下我的房间吗？”

小孩说了声去，穿好拖鞋就跟着钟易轩往房间里走。他领小孩来到一间空旷的卧室里，有简单的书桌书架，一张大大的双人床，其他走路的空间相比之下比较少。

简约白色系的风格深得周震南的心，他想把这里弄脏，就像自己身上的白衬衫一样，都弄得污浊。

钟易轩把小孩的包放在床头柜上，说是自己要换身衣服，可他刚脱下上衣时，周震南就从背后搂住了他炙热的肉体，如同得了皮肤饥渴证一样上下摸索。

钟易轩忍不住把小孩反手捞到自己怀里，咬咬他的耳朵：“阿南，你这么想试试新床软不软吗？”

周震南俏皮的勾起嘴角，他俩曾在打样了的餐厅后厨房里体会几次融合的美好，也在宾馆里滚过床单，钟易轩甚至会以送快递的名义去周震南的宿舍对他做那种事情，唯有钟易轩自己的房间，周震南没体会过。

“你的包那么鼓，真的全是学习用品吗？”

他听到后颇有些骄傲的扬起了小脸，说：“是啊，都是学习用的。”

钟易轩把小孩抱上床，打开了他的背包，预料之中的轻轻一笑，然后拍了下周震南的小屁股：“你还真是，学习学到床上来了。”

小孩被打了也不委屈，他慢慢褪下自己的裤子，光滑洁白的大腿在床单上蹭啊蹭，嘴里还挑逗到：“哥哥，你再教教我床上的知识吧！∼”

钟易轩强忍着诱惑，去撕开那些玩具的包装，这不翻不知道，一翻吓一跳。小孩可真是什么都敢买，连口球小皮鞭都能下的去手。只是他没有这种恶趣味，就果断忽略了。

“你也真是，买这些东西做什么，怕不是担心我技术不好。”

小孩看着他含笑不作答，脱的身上只剩个能勉强遮住小小南的衬衫，下体都光溜溜暴露在空气中，他还在床上打滚，尽情舒展着身子。

钟易轩看小孩一脸的兴奋也不知从何而来，问他：“你买的东西这么全，还用我吗？”

“要包子哥哥！玩具都是辅助......”

周震南趴在床上撒娇，钟易轩手握几样东西放在枕头旁边，然后在手上挤了些润滑剂，让小孩打开腿趟平。

小孩乖乖配合，让钟易轩伏在自己身上，下面也正被他的食指温柔对待。

钟易轩插入两根手指抠挖他的肉穴，熟练地来回抽送，放假以来小孩太久没被摸，小穴饥渴般的去咬他的手指。

“阿南放松些，里面好紧。”

这样的韧度一会儿进入后可能会把他夹断，小孩被异物感弄的有些紧张，好半天的扩张还是没有松懈。

钟易轩把手指抽出来，将两颗鲜红的小跳蛋一粒一粒塞进小孩粉嫩的穴口，又用指节往深处送了送，小孩不满意的扭着腰，心里嘟囔着他好怂。钟易轩也看出了周震南的心理变化，只是笑着操控起两颗小跳蛋的开关：“别不开心，一会儿哭着求我要我时可有你好受的。”

“喀”一声轻响，钟易轩摁下了中档的电动开关，周震南猛的想夹紧双腿，却被他强行制止，掐着大腿硬是被掰开。钟易轩正观察他不断抽搐的小穴口。

两颗跳蛋疯狂地跳动，撞击周震南深处的软肉，还时不时擦到他的敏感点，快感酥翻了小孩的腰。他不断流着生理泪水，简直要被这种刺激送上高潮。

“阿南看起来好舒服啊，没玩过吗？”

小孩发出诱人的呻吟，他只有被操到筋疲力尽时才会被塞上玩具硬扯到高潮，哪有上来就直接玩的啊，都不给个缓冲。

“哥哥......钟易轩哥哥......阿南不要玩具、恩！阿南要你......”

小孩软软的求饶没有效果，他不紧不慢的又拿起一个细长的小棒子：“南南买的东西，现在开始嫌弃啦？”

他把小棒子对准小小南的龟头轻轻塞进去，又黏又软的按摩棒就这样堵住了他用来释放的小口。周震南难受极了，封闭式的疼痛让他后悔太多。

早知道就不买这玩意儿了，浪费钱财。

跳蛋丝毫没有停下来的迹象，嗡嗡地发动马达，周震南的穴口吐出少许淫水，里面已经湿软的不行。

钟易轩压在他身上去亲他的脖颈，又隔着衣物用牙轻轻撕咬小孩的乳粒，那两点穿过透明的衬衫露出殷红，湿嗒嗒的。

“哥、哥哥你别这样......”

小孩前面射不出，后面也有空虚得不到满足，瘙痒在穴口里无法缓解，他想要钟易轩抱他，把自己无微不至的细腻对待，就像平时在没人的地方偷情一样。

“阿南这么想我的家伙，那阿南舔舔它好不好。”

小孩的手指攥着床单发白，他听后含糊的说了句好。钟易轩松开禁锢住他双腿的手，让小孩趴在自己的双腿中间。周震南颤颤巍巍地解开他的腰带，拉下裤链，钟易轩的老二已经硬了许久，正高高翘起，险些拍到小孩的脸上。

他用手指扒拉下钟易轩内裤的前头，用手撸动那份巨物，温热粗大的手感让他忍不住心慌了一下。

“南南要含进去，不然一会儿它可不操你。”

周震南硬着头皮去舔它的龟头，然后缓缓含住钟易轩的阴茎，还剩大半截没吃下，他的小嘴就被装的满满的。尽管这样周震南还是在卖力的用舌头在口腔内胡乱的舔它，尝试做着深喉。

钟易轩忍住了想撞击他小嘴的欲望，手轻轻抚摸着周震南的头，感受到那里一片湿热滚烫。小孩的口活不算太好，但却要了命的诱人，像是在含棒棒糖一样，把钟易轩刚刚冒头的精液都一丝一丝吞到肚子里，吃得津津有味。

周震南伸手揉捏着外口的阴囊，又轻又小心，钟易轩坏心地把跳蛋的速度调大一码，猛然加快的刺激惊得周震南收紧穴口，一个闷气把整块巨物含在嘴里，前端已经抵到了嗓子眼，他差点用牙磨到钟易轩，便愤愤地哼了一声。

在这样没技术的口交下，钟易轩可算射了点东西到周震南的喉口处。周震南红着脸把那些液体全吞了，然后用祈求的眼神对准了他，娇滴滴的说：“易轩哥哥、阿南、阿南下面好难受......”

“抬起小屁股，让哥哥看看里面软倒什么程度了。”

周震南背对钟易轩乖乖把小屁股抬高亮给他看，穴口被淫水打湿，亮盈盈的像是在招待他进去。

他伸进手指在浅地方按压，确认已经够柔软后，就把龟头抵在他的小穴前，周震南害怕的阻止他：“不行......那玩意还在里面！......”

钟易轩没有理会，自顾自地一口气整根没入。他的阴茎把跳蛋推向了更里面，湿热柔软的穴肉正在颤抖，一收一缩地紧紧包裹住他，这种感觉不要太爽。

周震南就没有那么轻松了。下面虽然被填满，可是玩具被挤到了更深处，疯狂搅弄这他的理智神经。小孩哭的像个刚被开苞的小雏鸡，被快感折磨的浑身痉挛。

钟易轩开始撞击肉穴，每顶一下都要把跳蛋推倒花心处，周震南被插的舒服又刺激，但是小小南被堵住了嘴，泄不出来的压迫感让他无法体会高潮最颠峰的快感。

“易轩哥哥......阿南、哈......阿南难受......”

小孩扭着腰想讨好他，钟易轩伸手去抚摸小小南，硬邦邦黏糊糊的，小口被按摩棒折磨惨了。

“那阿南答应哥哥，这几天常来找哥哥玩，好不好？没有阿南哥哥很寂寞啊。”

变方式的约炮吗？周震南不愿意想那些，他又不是不爱他的易轩哥哥，带着哭腔满口答应：“恩！......哈，阿南、阿南常来找哥哥......”

那只大手果断拔出了小棒子，精液随即就被引出来，滋滋射了一床单。周震南释放后感到一阵困意，他的后面像是被操麻了一般，跳蛋的运作已经让小孩习惯了。钟易轩没敢射在他体内，看把小孩折腾的挺久了，刚要抽出来，就听到门外“哐”的一声，应该是有人回来了。

这可把小孩吓了一跳，瞬间清醒了不少，他害怕的保持姿势不敢动弹，不敢发出一点声响。

“诶？家里没有人吗，钟易轩中午没回来啊。”

钟易轩本轩正在自己的卧室里和一个陌生男孩做着性事，可能廖爸这辈子想都不敢想。

小孩屏住呼吸，听到客厅那里传来碗筷碰撞的声音，应该是要坐下来吃饭了。他想劝钟易轩结束这件事，钟易轩先是退出来，小孩卖力把跳蛋从深处推到浅处，然后再让他伸入手指去掏出来。确实很顺利，只是这玩具刚被放在床头，身上的人又一鼓作气全都插了进去，吓得小孩差点惊呼出来。

他转过头用吃惊的看着钟易轩，可却又被他以这个姿势压在床上操起来。刚才因为里面有东西不方便顶弄，现在小孩的屁股里面干干净净的，可方便他不少。

“易轩哥哥、哥哥你干什么......”

小孩捂住嘴轻轻问，强堵住嘴里的呻吟。

“嘘，阿南小声点，你想被我舍友发现我正在操你？我不建议把你抱出去当他的面操。”

钟易轩含住小孩的耳垂，下体开始快速的抽插。肉壁紧紧裹着他的阴茎，再狠点撞击几下，就会有淫液顺着他的臀瓣流出来。周震南的大腿根软到无力，只能强撑着床边哭边抑制声音。

外面那人简单吧啦几口饭，就走到玄关处收拾东西。小孩不知痛地咬住自己的手，钟易轩看着实属心疼，用手去撬开他的嘴去咬自己。周震南不忍心，呜呜地含上钟易轩的手指，一点声也不敢出，屋子里只剩下啪啪的撞击声和小孩轻吸鼻子的声音。

好半天过去了，那个人才离开家出门了。听到门锁声后，周震南如释负重地呼出一口气，却突然猛的被钟易轩整个人翻了个儿面对他，阴茎刮着他烫人的内壁转了一圈，引得周震南拖着长音呻吟好几声。

“啊！——哈、哥、哥哥别......”

小孩索性连名字都剩去，扭着腰在钟易轩身下卖娇。钟易轩掐住周震南的腰恶狠狠地操干，像是要把刚才憋下去的欲望全都发泄在小孩体内。

周震南的穴口太迷人，长时间的摩擦已经变得肿胀，像是要滴血般的红嫩，可怜兮兮的惹人疼。小小南立在空中被精液沾湿，它不知不觉中泄了很多次，该钟易轩了。

“阿南，哥哥操的你舒服，还是玩具舒服？”

“哥哥、哥哥好！”

小孩被高潮磨红了眼泪，可他哭不出声了，也只能流出一些很稀的东西，他模模糊糊抚摸钟易轩的胸膛，刮下汗珠抹在床单上。他感到下面又干又火辣，还不够，他想被填的更满。

“易轩哥哥、射、射进来，不要紧......”

小孩知道他担心什么，以前有一次因被内射，他发烧好久，钟易轩内疚的不行，差点关店去照顾他。还好当时孟子坤离开宿舍比较晚，把小孩养好了后吃的心满意足，又清理的干干净净才走。周震南现在还记得那时孟子坤吃了多少的闷醋。

如今钟易轩在这方面熟练了，周震南允许他放纵。于是他大张大合的操着小孩湿润的穴口，来回抽插毫不留情的顶在周震南花心处。小孩哑的说不出话来，泪水混合着口腔里的腥味，像醉了一般浑身潮红。

钟易轩一个低吼，久积的精液射在小孩的甬道里。周震南被这快感冲的脑袋发胀，蜷缩的脚趾通过阵阵电流。

“哈......不要了、可以了......”

小孩软软地求饶着，钟易轩也爽够了，就抱起小孩去浴室清理。他褪下小孩湿透了的衬衫，把他抱在浴缸里，又伸出手指探进被操的红肿的小穴，去引出小孩满肚子的精液。

洗了半天的澡，禁欲王子钟易轩还是忍不住在水花中再次重重地操了小孩一遍。

周震南洗完这个战斗澡后欲哭无泪地躺在钟易轩怀里嘤嘤嘤。

等小孩睡醒后已是黄昏了，钟易轩收拾好了他的衣物，给小孩裹上自己最小码的衣裤，然后细心把他打扮成一个精致的小男孩，将小包递给他。

玩具都被重新塞在里面，开封的，没开封的，所有带着周震南淫荡记忆的东西，都被一股脑地封在这里，等着小孩回去后自己开拓。

钟易轩送小孩回到了学校，止步在宿舍门口。小孩笑着朝他挥挥手，然后奔上楼梯。

周震南的身影逐渐消失于他的视线，钟易轩有些失落感，正当他要挪动原地久站的脚时，小孩在卧室内突然打开了窗，朝下面大喊。

“包子哥哥！明天我还去找你吃‘午餐’！”  
——————TBC——————


End file.
